A Brathalia Story
by Fabinaisawesome
Summary: This is basicaly what the title says. Brad and Nathalia meet on the set. We know in the show there is a mystery. But what happens when weird things happen on set.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys This Idea Kept Nagging At Me So I Decided To Give It A Try. I Don't Own HoA :'(**

Everyone was on set waiting for the new girl._ Nathalia _thought Brad. He had Googled her and had found that she starred in his girlfriend's favorite movie. _Brats._ Sammantha his girlfreind had met on the set of a Disney show and he instantly liked her. Even though Sam* didn't like it he took the part of Fabian. Somewhere oinside him he knew that she was jealous. "Hey Brad." said Jade one of his co stars

"Yeah Jade."

"Producers just called and said that this Nathalia chick was on her way."

"Kay Jade you think we should do a suprise thing for Nathalia."

"Yeah let me text the producer and ask him if we can scare her," said Jade with a devious smile. Jade and her character where alike in many ways.

(**Producer texts **_Jade Texts__)_

_Hey Boss Man can we give the Newbie a British welcome._

**No Jade just give her a nice pleasent greeting.**

_Awwww thats no fun at all can we atleast hide behind furniture and jump out and say 'Surprise'._

**Sure you can do that but do not scare her.**

By that time everyone had gathered in the common room of 'Anubis House'. "Who ya texting Jade," said Alex. He was the crazy one of the group. Him and Eugene were always palying around. Good thing they have goofy characters or else they might not have had a job on this set.

"Yeah Jade what are you up to." said Ana seeing Jade smile to herself.

"We are going to surprise Nathalia. As soon as we here a knob open we hide let her walk around a few seconds and scream Beware the Black Bird." This Brad had to admit would be a funny sight to see. They had talked about were to hide when shebefind walked in. They were in the middle of planning when a knob turned. Alex hid behind the couch. Ana was in the plant. Eugene was with Alex. Jade was right behind the coat rack beside the door. Brad hid in the sarcophagus. Nathalia walked in holding her purse close to her. "Hello I am Nathalia. Where are you guys at.'' Brad felt bad ,but not bad enough not to follow through. They saw Jade give the sign and everybody jumped out except for Brad who had plans of his own. "Beware of The Black Bird," Nathalia jumped a foot in the air screaming. Everyone laughed.

"Hi I am Jade nice to meet you."

"Nathalia and do you do that to every new person."

"Yeah we do," Alex said eagerly shaking her hand. They started walking through the hallways. When they were close to Brad he jumped out screaming.

"I am Black Bird." Everyone jumped including Jade. As Brad jumped out he tripped and pulled Nathalia down by her purse. She fell on his chest both laughing.

"Wow you Brits know how to make good impressions." Nathalia said laughing. She got up and held her hand out to help Brad up.

"Yeah we sure do and I am Brad. I will be playing your BFF this year." That comment had Nathalia hoping that he wouldn't be just playing. Because Nathalia was falling for Brad ... ... HARD

**A/N I know I know starting a new story during another one is a no no but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So review. Should I continue? Sorry it Short**

**What * Mean**

**That is her nickname**


	2. First Day

**I ****Got Seven Reviews So I Decided To Continue It : )**

It was the first day of shooting the show. Everyone was nervous. Jade and Nathalia were talking about their scene together while Bobby and I were talking."So what did Sam think about it when she found out that you and Nathalia were going to play sorta like girlfriend and boyfriend." Bobby said smirking.

"She actually doesn't know."

"What? You always tell your girlfeind about any love intrests in a show!" Bobby exclaimed. I looked around the room blushing. Everyone seemed to not notice except Nathalia. She had a grimace. Was she grimacing because I was taken or that I was going to play her love intrest.

"Everyone places.'' We all sat around the table getting ready for the food fight scene. Nathalia walked in while Ana walked up holding a pepper grinder saying "That's my seat."

"Oh I am sorry. Do you want to-" Ana stopped Nathalia.

"Where's Mick?"

''Uh sorry I don't even know who you are soo-" agian Ana interupted by handing Nathalia the pepper shaker. Then Ana walked off set. Jade then turned to say "Yeah you heard her thats her seat."

"Well she's not here right now." Nathalia said playing her part pefectly.

"That's your way isn't it. When somebody is gone for five seconds and you are already moved in." Jade said. It was my turn to jump in.

"Patricia here is head of the welcoming comitee. Take no notice just sit where ever you like'' I said as I stared into her eyes. She stared back and gave a small smile.

"Cut!" The director said.

"You did great! Nathalia." I exclaimed,

"Thanks and you can call me Nat if you want."

"Ok Nat," I said putting emipahsis on her name. Her nickname was pretty cute. "Since you Jade and I have a _Teen_ interview do you want to just ride with me."

"Yeah that would be cool." We said our goodbyes and headed out towards our cars. She saw my Ferrari F430*. "Wow you sure do have a flashy car." She said staring at it with awe.

"Yeah it was my sweet sixteen present. So you ready." We arrived there a little earlier than Jade so Nat and I sat and talked.

"What was it ike working on Bratz? My girlfriend loves that movie." Nathalia smiled and said that it was fun to work on, but there was a glimmer in her eye when I talked about Sam. Before we could discuss anymore Jade pulled in.

"Hey guys what are you waiting for we have an interview to do," Jade said pulling Nat's hand.

"Hey guys I am the interviewer and all you need to do is answer the questions on the screen." We nodded. The first question rolled across the screen. Who was the last person to text you?

"My mom. She is so annoying. Sorry mom! She texts me every five minutes." Wow that reminds me I should really get her number. The next question rolled across the screen. Who was your first concert? Jade answered this one.

" Mine was a Justin Timberlake. I went twice in a row." The next question went rolling across the screen. What was your most embarrassing outfit? Oh I dreaded this one but spoke up any ways.

"I had a pair of red dungarees with red kick up boots. Then I wore a little, red cap with Mario on it." Wow just wow I can't believe I just actually said that. The question was already half way through when I zoned back in. What is the best datin advice? "The best way to a boys heart is to make him supper. That is so true. If the chef makes a good meal I am totally falling in love with them." The next question was. What is your favorite item in your closet?

"I have this pair of insanely high heel boots. They are black and leather." Nathalia said. Oh I bet those would look good. Who did you hang with at school? "My school was very cliquie and I was the one who would always bounce around the lawn." Nat said. WOW I wonder if she was a cheerleader I will have to ask her. What was one girlfriend your parents didn't appreciate. Well they really don't like Sam but I am not saying that so I will go with this one.

"When I was three I had a girlfriend," I saw Nathalia grimace. Why was she grimacing? "You know how everyone has an imaginary friend well.." I could see Nat start laughing as she said 'Ohhh'. "Yea I kinda had an imaginary girlfriend. My parents thought she was a bit invisible though.'' We then left the interview to get some food. I later dropped her off at her apartment and then walked to mine thinking a bout the day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_ Hey sorry for the wait it is just I was pretty busy all week. Sorry it was short. I don't own Hoa or the intrerview above**

**What Astrics mean**

**The pic is on tyhe one with Nina's truck click on that link and go to bottom of page.**


	3. Another AN Important!

Hey Guys sorry for the long waits and the authors note but I will update all my stories after September 26. Incase y'all didn't know this but TeenNick will be replaying HoA everyday starting September 26. YAY! I might start a new story too. Tell me what you think of the idea. Nina flashback on old relationships and new ones. She thinks about her enemies. And what it was like being Fifteen. Most songs off the CD Fearless by Taylor Swift. I know this idea has been done before but the songs will sorta fit together. Please comment telling if you would read it.

Thx :-D 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys I am giving Up this acount and all the stories on it. I will put my On-shots on my new account- **_ILoveJamesGaisford_**. And PM me at that account for rights to the stories or if you want to try to collabarate on some of these stories-

1.) A Brathalia Story- This One I am only open to Collabaration

2.) Becoming Fearless- Not really much to say...

3.) Earning His Trust- This One I am only open to Collabaration (Am I even spelling that word right?)

4.) Fabian's Thoughts- Just ask Not sure where I was going with it.

**To Get Rights... **

**Send Me a Paragraph or two with your writing style and basically say what story you want ;)**

_**ALSO IF YOU READ HUNGER GAMES CHECK OUT MY ACCOUNT ABOVE FOR STORIES ABOUT THAT! (ILoveJamesGaisford)**_

~Love,  
>. . . . . . Fabinaisawesome :)<p> 


End file.
